


Unbearable

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, G!P, NaKuri, Oneshot, Smut, g!p Nanaba, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you like a glass of water?” Historia asked softly. She reached out and brushed her fingers through Nanaba’s short blonde hair. Almost instantly her face went red. </p><p>“I want you,” Nanaba breathed. Her gaze was unfocused and wild, but there was so much intensity there. </p><p>Historia nearly swallowed her tongue. “Wh-what?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbearable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Nanaba gets invited out to a party by her close friend, Krista, who she has had a crush on for a while. Nanaba has one too many drinks and lets her feelings for Krista slip. Krista tells her she feels the same way and they end up back at Krista's place where they do the do.

It wasn’t like the usual parties Historia had attended. The place was dark, yes, and a various number of hormonal teenagers littered every part of the house, from the front driveway to Eren’s basement, but it was actually calm and enjoyable. Generally Historia hated parties.

Historia liked Eren, though, which was the reason she had decided to accept his invitation to the party. School was out and this was his way to celebrate. But apparently Eren was much calmer at home than at school, because there was no hard alcohol swimming around, no raucous music and certainly no rowdy crowds. People stood in groups and drank beer and Red Square and spoke, and Historia was actually having a good time, though by herself.

She nursed a plastic cup of Mountain Dew, and swayed lightly to the song that was so chilled it made her smile. While ‘Crossed’ by Jose Gonzales calmed her soul, Historia drank from her cup and scanned the living room for familiar short blonde hair. Eren had given her the privilege of inviting anyone she wanted, and she had done so by inviting her secret crush, the dashing and handsome Nanaba. Just thinking of the stud made Historia’s pulse beat harder, and she quickly chugged more Mountain Dew to distract herself—really, this crush was getting out of hand.

“Hey Historia! Why’re you all by your lonesome?” Sasha, another of Historia’s friends, asked with a grin as she slithered closer and then parked herself beside Historia’s short figure.

“Just enjoying the atmosphere,” Historia answered. It was so nice not to have to yell over the music. It wasn’t soft by any feat, but it was mild enough that if she just kept a normal tone, no one would struggle to hear her.

“Oh?” Sasha asked, smiling into her drink—a Coke Lite. “Where’s that hottie you’re always with?”

Historia went red in the face. “Um, Reiner?”

Sasha snorted and nearly inhaled her drink. “No!” she exclaimed, laughing. “Wrong blonde.”

Historia rolled her eyes. She had intentionally mentioned Reiner. That boy had been after her short ass for years. Too bad he wasn’t Nanaba enough for her. Speaking of… “Hey, have you seen her?”

Sasha sobered quickly and shook her head. “Not really. I came over to see if she was with you. You did invite her, right?”

Historia nodded. “I did. She said she’d love to come.”

“Who’d love to come?” someone interrupted, followed by,

“Who is making who come?”

Sasha found herself snorting into her plastic cup again, and this time some of the coke managed to slip into her nose, and she nearly spilled her drink everywhere. While Sasha frantically searched for a tissue, freaking everyone out with the coke running out of her nose, Historia turned to Mikasa and Annie, the infamous badass couple. Historia sighed.

“No one, sadly,” she told them.

“Aw, too bad,” Annie commented, shrugging like it didn’t bother her. Mikasa placed a hand on her hip and the two shared an amused, naughty smile.

“Where is Nanaba?” Mikasa asked steadily. She spotted Eren from across the room and sent him a wave. He waved back, more enthusiastically than most would have, and then carried on with his arm wrestling game—he and Jean were in a tie.

“She said she—” Historia caught the way Annie’s mouth twitched and quickly changed her wording. “—would make it if she could. I don’t know if she’s on her way or not.”

“Did she message you?” Mikasa asked. She playfully pinched Annie’s side and Annie retaliated by fluffing her hair, which must have been an easy trigger for Mikasa since her face darkened.

Historia enjoyed the way the two interacted, and she quickly slipped her phone out to check. There were no new messages, so she shook her head. “No, nothing. Do you guys think I should call her?”

Mikasa and Annie nodded in sync, and then chuckled together.

“You need to give love eyes to _someone,_ ” Annie remarked. “Too bad I’m already taken.”

“Hey,” Mikasa warned, eyes narrowed.

“Chill, babe,” Annie laughed. “That ass of yours is fine and I’m the only one that’ll tap it.” She laughed again, wiggled her fingers to Historia in farewell and then walked off. Historia watched her go, and then turned to see Mikasa battle between happiness and offense.

“She meant it nicely,” Historia said meekly. “I think.”

Mikasa shook her head, smiling. “She’ll pay for that later.”

Historia was very sure that she would. She said goodbye to Mikasa as well and then returned to what she had been doing earlier before everyone had wanted to socialize—listening to the music. And it was only two and a half more songs later when Historia felt an odd tug at her heart and looked to her right. Right there in the doorway, waving weakly to a group of giggling girls and smiling like the most awkward thing around, stood Nanaba. Historia’s heart did a cartwheel, but she forced herself to discard her now empty cup and then make her way over to her crush.

“Nanaba, why don’t we ever see you around?”

“Yeah, Nana-banana!”

“Banana, haha!”

“Nanaba, you should visit me sometime.”

Historia heard Nanaba release a smoky chuckle, which to the girls sounded sexy, but was really an inanely nervous laugh. Historia would know, since she had spent more than enough time with Nanaba to tell when she was uncomfortable.

“Girls, I would if I could.”

Some of the girls took breaths to argue, but that was when Nanaba’s head snapped around and she saw Historia. They noticed it immediately, and gave up without a fight, evaporating into other parts of the house. Historia grinned in amusement as the flock disappeared, and loved the fact that they knew to disperse immediately. It wasn’t that Historia scared them away—she wasn’t all that frightening. What made them lose hope was the fact that Nanaba tended to forget they were there. Historia new this. Yet she still hadn’t made any move on her friend. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears when she stopped by Nanaba’s side.

“Hey,” she said softly.

Nanaba’s eyes were smouldering, like they always were. So deeply blue and clear that Krista could see the world in them. She almost tipped over and drowned, but Nanaba’s strong hand closed around her elbow and that smooth mouth flashed a charming smile.

“Hey you,” Nanaba greeted. She gave Historia’s elbow a quick squeeze and then released it. “I’m sorry for taking so long. My dumb roommate asked me to help her with something and I lost track of time.”

Historia felt herself giggling, and shook her head. “It’s okay, really. Are you thirsty?”

Nanaba slipped her hands into her pockets and nodded. “A bit, yeah. Where’s the kitchen?”

 _Oh yeah, she’s never been to Eren’s before,_ Historia thought. She smiled brightly, took Nanaba’s larger hand in her own and then led her over to the kitchen. They had to weave and dodge groups of bodies, but otherwise made it to the room without a problem. After grabbing a bottle of Red Square for each of them, Historia pulled Nanaba with her to the lounge, and then they sat down on one of the couches.

“I don’t really drink,” Nanaba commented as she accepted the cold bottle.

“Oh, sorry,” Historia reached to take the drink back, ready to get something else, but paused when Nanaba shook her head.

“No, this is fine. It doesn’t have that much alcohol in.”

“Nanaba, you sure?”

Nanaba smiled and winked, and Historia’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Positive.”

A loud crash resonated through the house, and then loud shouting interrupted the calm mood. Historia and Nanaba looked toward the hallway where the ruckus was coming from, and Historia sighed when Reiner stumbled around the corner and approached them.

“Nanaba!” the man bellowed, quite red in the face. He could barely stand, and Historia wondered what sort of alcohol he had brought with himself. “I challenge you to a duel!”

Nanaba chuckled in amusement and stood to catch Reiner before he fell. He nearly toppled them both over and Historia had to quickly lend her strength. Reiner was built of packs of muscle, though Nanaba eventually got a firm grip on him.

“My prince!” Reiner cried out, tears in his eyes, but then he shook his head and put a hand on Nanaba’s shoulder. Their eyes locked, and then Reiner grinned broadly. “Drinking contest. You, me. Prize—Historia.”

Historia slapped her forehead and then poked Reiner’s bicep. “Dude, I’m not a prize.”

“What do you say?” Reiner asked, grinning and ignoring Historia’s comment. “Ready to defend your girl?”

Nanaba’s eyes narrowed, but she clearly blushed and sent Historia a questioning glance. Historia could see that Nanaba wanted her permission, so she shrugged.

“Look, if you idiots want to do this, then have fun,” she said. Her heart thudded against her ribcage, and Historia bit into her lip when Reiner hooted in happiness and Nanaba blushed even more deeply.

“Oi, she isn’t an object,” Nanaba quickly added, so sternly that Reiner stopped his swaying to nod in the most serious way that he could muster—which was more like a four-year-old’s attempt, but it was something.

“Right,” Reiner agreed.

Everyone had been watching. When Reiner pulled Nanaba with him to the kitchen, Historia followed. She caught Sasha’s gaze and blushed when her friend made explicit hand gestures. Annie and Mikasa stood nearby, and the two sent equally lecherous looks her way. Historia ignored them for the most part, but they only served to make her embarrassment worse. It didn’t help that Nanaba looked just as red, too.

And then the drinking began.

XxX

An hour later Eren had to assist Berthold in carrying Reiner to the car. He was out cold and too heavy for just one guy to carry. Historia sat outside in the back, on the old swing set Eren had probably used when he was little. It was just after midnight, and the music from the house was still loud enough to fill the silence in the back. To Historia’s right, sitting on a swing as well, was Nanaba. She had her forehead pressed to the cold chain, and she groaned softly when the swing swayed.

“You are so drunk,” Historia commented.

“Am not,” Nanaba argued. She groaned again, and then her eyes fluttered opened. They looked pretty tired, and she definitely looked out of it.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Historia asked. She lifted her hand and held up three, and waited as Nanaba squinted, stared, squinted even more and then huffed.

“Two!”

“Dude, three.”

“Historia, I am perfectly sober.”

Her words were slurred and her face was flushed, so she doubted it. But Historia just chuckled and left the argument there. She was tired as well, actually. It was late. The fun of the evening had tired her out, but in a good way.

“Let’s get you home, Nana,” Historia said, standing. She held a hand out and inhaled sharply when Nanaba took it, her palm warm and smooth. But Nanaba stumbled once she was up, and Historia had no choice but to wrap an arm around her waist and let Nanaba place an arm over her shoulder. Much like Reiner, she could barely stand either.

“I love it when you call me that,” Nanaba slurred, so close to Historia’s ear.

“What, ‘Nana’?”

“Yeah. Makes my heart jump.”

Historia swallowed. “Oh?”

“Mm.”

Historia made no other comment. She focused solely on getting Nanaba safely to her car. There was no way she could let Nanaba drive herself home, not in her drunken state.

Once Nanaba was safely seated and strapped in, Historia climbed into the driver’s side and then started the car. She knew where Nanaba lived, but decided instead to take them to her place. Nanaba’s roommate was known to be a pain, and she would need someone to tend to her when she woke with a hangover—Nanaba was a lightweight and because of that, was actually extremely intoxicated. Historia wondered how she hadn’t passed out yet.

Historia hit the button for her garage when they stopped in front of her house, and then carefully drove in. She was lucky to have a whole house to herself while she attended school, since her parents could afford it and she had decided to rather stay on her own than at the school itself.

“Come on, you big boob,” Historia muttered as she pulled Nanaba out of the car and then into the house.

“Boob?” Nanaba asked. She snorted and then burst into laughter, and then dropped onto the couch when Historia tossed her there. She groaned and then went limp, and Historia thought that she had fallen asleep, but then she sighed and her eyes opened. They fixed on Historia, so she walked closer and knelt down by the side of the couch.

“Would you like a glass of water?” Historia asked softly. She reached out and brushed her fingers through Nanaba’s short blonde hair. Almost instantly her face went red.

“I want you,” Nanaba breathed. Her gaze was unfocused and wild, but there was so much intensity there.

Historia nearly swallowed her tongue. “Wh-what?”

“I want you so bad,” Nanaba whined. She took hold of Historia’s hand and then pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around Historia’s small frame. “Every day I want you.”

 _Oh my god, is she confessing her love to me?_ Historia’s mind raced. She could feel the thundering beat of Nanaba’s heart, since they were pressed chest to chest. Warm breath washed over her ear, and Historia shivered lightly at the sensation.

“I’m so in love with you that it hurts,” Nanaba continued. The way she slurred, it was clear that she was unaware that she was actually saying all of this out loud. So Historia kept her mouth closed and waited, listened. “When dumb Reiner claims he loves you I want to give him a new asshole,” Nanaba continued. She paused, most likely to imagine it, and then laughed. “I want you to be mine! But everyone else is always after you and I never know what you feel. I’m so scared that you’ll reject me because I’m a big baby and I can’t take that from you. No, definitely not you.” She shook her head, and when Historia finally built the courage to look up, she saw that Nanaba’s lower lip was trembling. “Being in love sucks.”

Historia tried and failed to swallow the lump from her throat. She wanted to exclaim that yes, oh yes she felt exactly the same way. But Nanaba’s eyes fluttered closed and she exhaled, wiggled into a more comfortable position and then sighed. Historia wanted to pull her close and kiss the tremble from her lips, but Nanaba was on her way to falling asleep. So she stood up, placed a blanket over Nanaba’s tall form, and then retired to her own bedroom.

She had dreams of Nanaba all night.

XxX

The next morning, Historia woke pretty late. She found Nanaba still out cold on the couch, so she decided to make breakfast for them and prepare something for when her companion eventually woke.

The smell of eggs and bacon must have done the trick, because an hour later Historia heard a pained moan from the lounge, and then Nanaba stumbled into the kitchen wearing nothing but a shirt and her boxers. She must have removed her pants at some point, and Historia immediately noted that her thighs were really nicely toned. She blushed and turned away to plate the last of the bacon.

“Good morning sunshine,” Historia greeted cheerfully. Nanaba groaned in response and dropped into a seat at the table. “Here, eat something and then take a few pills after you drink this.” She put a plate and glass down in front of Nanaba, and then sat down across from her.

“I feel like death,” Nanaba commented. She sat with her eyes closed for a moment, but then she relaxed and reached out for the drink first. After swallowing it all down, she slowly started on the food, grimacing each time a particularly jerky movement made the pounding in her head worse.

“How did you sleep?” Historia asked. Part of her wanted to bring up what Nanaba had said last night, but she was mostly too afraid.

“Like the dead,” Nanaba groaned. Historia couldn’t help but giggle. “You find my pain funny, huh?” Nanaba asked, grinning.

“Hey, you were the genius that accepted Reiner’s dumb challenge.”

Nanaba swallowed a mouthful of bacon and then pointed her fork in Historia’s direction. “I was doing it for your honour.”

“My honour?”

“Exactly.”

“I thought it was to win me? So? You’ve won me, right? What does that entail?”

Nanaba dropped the fork and stared intensely at her unfinished meal. Silence fell on the table, and Historia felt heat slowly collect at her cheeks.

“Nothing,” Nanaba mumbled softly. She furrowed her brows, clearly distressed about something. “Did I, um, did I say anything weird last night?”

Historia’s heart nearly stopped. “Weird? When?”

“When you put me on the couch.”

“On the couch? Um…” This was it. She could tell the truth, admit what Nanaba had told her and express that she felt the same. Nanaba looked so frightened, like she might bolt if Historia said something wrong. So Historia made a quick decision, one that she would definitely regret. “You said something about Reiner being an idiot, but that was it. Why? What do you think you said?”

Nanaba’s face filled with relief and Historia almost stood from the chair to violently kick herself. She managed to stay seated, but her fists clenched tightly enough that it hurt. “Oh, good,” Nanaba said, sighing. “I must have been dreaming then.”

Historia laughed it off, but inside she was howling in rage. _Goddamnit._ “Do you have anything important to do today?”

Nanaba finished the last of her eggs and then gingerly sat back in the chair. She pressed a palm against her eyes and shook her head. “No. I was just going to go home and sleep some more. Why?”

“Would you like to spend the day? We could watch a movie or something.”

Nanaba nodded, though she still wouldn’t look up. Historia leaned over and nudged the bottle of pills towards her, and Nanaba uncovered her eyes to look at them. She muttered a thanks before swallowing a few, and then sighed deeply and stood.

“What would you like to watch?”

Historia nibbled on her lip and wallowed in regret. “Uh, there’s a new series out that I bought online. Could we binge it?”

“What’s it called?”

“The 100.”

Historia stood and followed Nanaba to the lounge. She couldn’t stop mentally kicking herself. They put the show on, settled on the couch—Nanaba still in her boxers, and apparently content without pants—and then sat close to watch. After a while Nanaba gave up and slid down, putting her head onto Historia’s lap.

“You tired?”

“Mm,” Nanaba answered.

Historia ran her fingers through Nanaba’s hair, and she enjoyed the way Nanaba sighed happily in response.

_So Nanaba is definitely in love with me. She said so. She totally said so. Why don’t I just tell her now? It’s the perfect opportunity._

Nanaba groaned softly in pain, and Historia completely lost her nerve. Loud yelling from the TV drew her attention as well, so she decided to hold off on the confessions and enjoy the show. In the meantime she ran her hand through Nanaba’s short hair, and enjoying the way she hummed in enjoyment.

XxX

An entire day passed by in a flash. Before Historia knew it they were into the second season already, upset and hyped up from the fictional story and the characters they had grown attached to. Nanaba’s headache was completely gone and she had successfully recovered from her hangover. She now sat on the floor in front of Historia, back against the couch and between Historia’s legs. Historia in turn leaned forward, arms wrapped around Nanaba’s shoulders, her chin pressed to the top of Nanaba’s head. They were both so invested in the show that Historia forgot her unease and nervousness.

Onscreen a character ended up in a vicious fight, and it was a character Historia particularly liked, so she hid her face between Nanaba’s shoulder blades in time to miss the character’s death. Nanaba chuckled, but before Historia could retort, she inhaled and Nanaba’s scent washed over her. She couldn’t help it—Nanaba’s smell was soaked into her shirt, which was the same one she had worn to the party. Neither had showered and Nanaba hadn’t changed clothes yet.

Historia’s breath stuttered and she inhaled again, almost gasping, and another wave filled her senses. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead firmly into Nanaba’s back, and then released a shaky breath. _Oh god, she smells so good,_ Historia groaned internally. It was a combination of Nanaba’s body spray and her sweat, and everything about it only served to turn Historia on. It was strange, how sudden she responded to something as simple as the smell of Nanaba’s clothing. But heat washed through her body, throbbing at her centre, and she squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to get herself under control.

“Historia?”

She nearly moaned out loud—Nanaba’s voice vibrated right through her, right into Krista’s skin, down to her bones. She bit into her lip and dropped her arms to circle Nanaba’s stomach. Slowly, almost afraid, Historia uncovered her face and then dropped her chin down onto Nanaba’s right shoulder. The heat from Nanaba’s skin seeped into her, and that was just as intoxicating. “Mm?”

Nanaba remained silent. Historia assumed she had returned to watching the show, but then Nanaba sucked in a deep breath and cleared her throat.

“Are you okay?”

 _No,_ Historia thought. “Yes,” she said.

“You sure?”

Historia managed a little grin, but she was shaking. She could feel her fingers almost knocking together, and wondered if Nanaba could feel the way her heart knocked painfully against her chest.

“I’m positive.”

Nanaba remained as still as ever, but she relaxed soon after and Historia closed her eyes in relief. The havoc continued on screen, but Historia ignored it. All she could focus on was Nanaba—the heat of her, the way she smelled, the way her voice rumbled whenever she made a comment or chuckled. Historia couldn’t see her face, but she imagined the way Nanaba’s blue eyes focused intensity on the screen, riveted, smoky. Part of her began to fantasize, and Historia felt her face heat up as well as her breathing increase.

It became unbearable. Historia remembered Nanaba’s drunken ramblings, and with a small hitched breath, she turned her head and pressed a very soft kiss to the side of Nanaba’s neck. Nanaba stiffened only slightly, but she did not protest or bring to light what Historia had just done. So she did it again.

Tentatively and cautiously Historia caressed Nanaba’s warm skin with her lips, only briefly before pulling away, giving Nanaba the time to pull away and stop her. She released a shaky breath and then tightened her arms around Nanaba, almost as if forcing her to acknowledge what she as doing. But Nanaba remained still, eyes trained forward. Her posture was stiff now, though. She was almost barely breathing. So Historia selfishly took advantage of that, and she trailed her lips down to where Nanaba’s shoulder began, kissed her softly there, and lifted her hands. She pressed them to Nanaba’s back, and then slowly raked them downwards, curious at the reaction it would cause.

Nanaba almost hissed but it was a faint sound. Historia could swear that Nanaba had just leaned further into her, so she continued with her light kissed, used her hands to trail down Nanaba’s sides. The TV show had been long forgotten, even when the wars continued to wage on. The only war Historia could think of was the one in her pants. Her face felt like it was on fire, and when she slipped her lips along Nanaba’s neck again, she felt the thundering pulse there. It sent waves of relief through Historia, that she wasn’t the only one physically affected.

Now feeling daring, Historia let her hands slide lower and then dipped them underneath Nanaba’s shirt, where she softly caressed a hip before daring to travel further to her chiselled abs. Nanaba released a shaky breath and then sucked in another, and when Historia gently scratched along her stomach, she groaned.

“Nanaba,” Historia almost croaked. Her mouth felt so dry.

“Historia…”

She couldn’t find any words, so Historia kept quiet and continued with her touches. Her hand travelled higher along Nanaba’s stomach, to just underneath her breasts. Apparently Nanaba hadn’t worn a bra, or had simply taken it off. Historia’s fingertips brushed against the beginning slope of Nanaba’s breast, and the both of them sucked in deep breaths. Historia shifted forward again to glance down at Nanaba’s body, and it was then that she noticed the hefty bulge pressing against Nanaba’s boxers.

“Nanaba…” Historia breathed out in response, pulling her hands way in surprise.

 Nanaba finally pulled away then, hands quickly moving down to cover her obvious erection, and her face was absolutely red. She scooted a good distance away and bit into her lip. “Historia, I’m sorry… you were… and… and I just…”

Historia quickly dropped onto her knees and stopped by Nanaba’s side. She was so red that even her ears were burning brightly, and Historia’s stomach did a long, hard flip at the sight.

 _I turned her on,_ Historia thought. _I made Nanaba get an erection. I… this is amazing. This is just. Yes._

“Nanaba,” Historia said, gently grabbing Nanaba’s face so that their eyes would meet. “I was touching you inappropriately, so it’s not your fault.”

Nanaba’s blue eyes flicked away, in what looked like guilt. “But still, you’re my friend… I shouldn’t…”

“You should,” Historia breathed.

Nanaba’s eyes snapped back to Historia’s, and her blonde brows connected. “Historia?”

“You said that you want me,” Historia told her. “Last night, when you were drunk. I lied. You told me that you want me, and that you’re in love with me. Is that true?”

If Nanaba was flushed before, then she was boiling now. It didn’t help that the tent in her pants kept drawing Historia’s eyes, either. Historia couldn’t help it. She had spent long nights with a hand in her panties, frantically pleasuring herself as she imagined what Nanaba would feel like between her legs.

“I…” Nanaba swallowed hard. The muscles in her throat strained hard, as did the ones in her jaw as she clenched them. “C-can I just… just take care of this?” Nanaba asked softly, gesturing to her lap. “Please? Let me have a cold shower and clear my head and then we… then we can talk about this.”

Historia nodded slowly, and then to make sure Nanaba didn’t think she was disgusted or uninterested, she leaned forward and pressed a faint kiss against her lips. Nanaba stiffened and groaned, and Historia noticed that she had only made Nanaba’s ‘problem’ worse.

“This isn’t a bad thing,” Historia told her. “So go and take a shower, calm yourself down and then we can talk. Promise that you’ll be honest with me?”

Nanaba nodded. “I promise. Can I get up now?”

Historia stood quickly and watched as Nanaba did the same, her hands still shielding the obvious bulge in her pants. Part of Historia wanted to slap her hand away and pull her back down onto the floor, but she moved to the side to let Nanaba pass, and then watched her muscular back as she hurried down the hallway. Sighing, Historia decided to get clean clothes for Nanaba to wear, from the small collection of what Nanaba had left at her place over the few years they had known each other.

“Today is not ending without me telling her exactly how I feel,” Historia promised herself.

XxX

Nanaba panted heavily as she slipped out of her clothing. They dropped to the floor at her feet, and she cautiously took a glance down at her naked self. Her cock was so hard that it was painful, and nothing had ever made her _this_ horny. So she huffed, turned away and then stepped into the shower, hissing.

Cold water spilled over Nanaba’s face and shoulder, running down her back and hard abdomen in rivulets. Her teeth began to chatter from the cold, but she ignored it and told herself to calm down. Historia was her friend. Yes, her friend had been kissing her skin and caressing her stomach. Her friend had turned her into this hormonal mess. Her friend had also _kissed_ her.

“I really need to stop denying it like an idiot,” Nanaba told herself. “She saw my boner and she wasn’t upset. She caused the damn thing.” She sighed, shaking her head. If she hadn’t asked for the shower, would she and Historia have…?

A vivid image filled Nanaba’s mind, of her hands running down Historia’s creamy skin, closing down on her hips that were moving and bucking. She saw Historia’s pink lips parting to release a smoky moan as she rode her. She saw the way her hard cock sunk all the way into Historia’s velvety depths.

Nanaba choked on a breath and deduced that the cold water was not helping at all, so she turned the heat up and closed a hand around her stiff shaft. “Might as well,” she said. Though she felt guilty that she would now jerk off in her friend’s shower, there was no helping it.

Nanaba started hard and fast. She wasn’t interested in prolonging her pleasure or using all her different methods to make herself squirm. No, this time she merely pumped her hand, using just the right amount of pressure. She started right at the tip and slid her hand all the way down, and then upwards again. Wetness welled at the tip of her cock, and when her fist ascended she caught it, making the slide down easier with some lubrication. And so it went, until Nanaba felt her spine tingle and she slumped against the wall. She came all over the shower floor, in hot, thick spurts. When it was over she turned the hot water onto full, and then used some soap to clean the floor. She barely cleaned herself before putting the shower off and wrapping a towel around her body. At least her erection was somewhat gone now, and she could breathe a little easier.

There was a knock on the door.

“Nanaba? I found an old pair of boxers you left here a while ago, and a shirt. Can I come in?”

Nanaba felt like Historia knew what she had just done, despite the fact that all the evidence was gone. She couldn’t shake the feeling. “Uh no, just, I’ll open the door and grab them.” She opened the door a crack and stuck her hand out, and then grabbed the clothes Historia pressed into her palm. “Thanks,” she said.

“No problem.” Historia’s footsteps disappeared down the hallway, and Nanaba listened to each step. After she left the bathroom, it was the moment of truth. She wasn’t sure if she was excited or terrified, or both.

XxX

Historia nursed a cup of tea. In times like these, when her stomach felt tight with anxiety, she found that a nice warm cup of tea could help. She was glad for it when Nanaba finally finished with her shower and stepped into the kitchen, looking as flushed as ever but slightly more relaxed. There was no awkward tent at the front of her boxers, either, and Historia wondered exactly how Nanaba had taken care of that. A sharp stab of desire hit her, and she quickly swallowed more tea and squeezed her thighs together.

“Feel better?”

Nanaba nodded and took a seat. “Sorry for bailing on you. I just, needed to relax.”

Historia hummed. “I could see,” she said, grinning. “It was impressive.”

Nanaba turned an interesting shade of pink, and it delighted Historia to no end. She felt bad for teasing Nanaba like this, when she was clearly anxious as well, but couldn’t help it. She very much wanted to throw herself across the table and tear those boxers off, but of course she didn’t.

“So, are we going to talk now?”

“If that’s what you want,” Nanaba answered.

Historia finished her tea and stood to place the cup in the sink. She stayed there, and turned around to lean against the counter. “So is what you said last night true?”

Nanaba opened her mouth, inhaled and then closed it. She looked distressed, and her blue eyes flicked down to her lap. Historia feared that she was about to bolt, or make up some excuse, but Nanaba looked up again and she looked more determined than ever.

“Yes. I do want you, and I am in love with you, Historia.” Her cheeks were flaming

Historia pressed a hand to her chest, where her heart beat erratically. _Be still my heart._

“For how long?”

“Since…” Nanaba placed her hands on the table and clenched them into fists. She seemed to have made a decision, and when she looked up again, her expression was so pained and tender that Historia lost her breath. “Since the first moment I saw you.”

“The day we met?”

Nanaba grinned and shook her head. “No, I… I saw you at the school library a month before we met.”

Historia crossed her arms, eyebrows rising. “A month? Were you… were you watching me?”

“Not like a stalker,” Nanaba hurried. “I just, yeah, I saw you hang out with the popular kids, and I knew where they hung out, so I would… go there.”

“And watch me?”

“Yes.”

“And when we met? Was that your idea?”

“It was an accident, actually.” Nanaba laughed, finally breaking the tension. Her sudden ease made Historia relax as well, so she pushed off from the counter and pulled a chair with her so that she could sit directly at Nanaba’s side. “Um, my close friend at the time saw I had the biggest crush on you. So the idiot decided to help us along.”

Historia’s eyes widened. “That letter, was from your friend?”

“Yup. She asked me to meet her at the school library, said she needed help with some stupid project.”

“And I got the same request, only, it was supposed to be my friend Mina.”

“So I first went to see if you were sitting at the school benches, like normal, just to see you smile… it sounds creepy, I know. I ended up running late.”

“And that’s why you were so frantic when you came into the library,” Historia continued. “Why you didn’t see me.”

“And then we bumped into each other.”

Historia sighed. “You were so adorable that day. I had noticed you before that too, you know?”

Nanaba straightened and blinked. “Really?”

“Of course. You were so sexy, even back then. Mina always poked me when you walked by, and the other girls would swoon as well.”

Nanaba blushed. “So, after that day we just kinda hung out. I’ve been painfully in love with you since.”

Historia’s heart pumped hard in her chest. To hear Nanaba say it… She sucked in a deep breath, and then stood and moved Nanaba’s legs apart so that she could stand between them. “Nanaba,” she said tenderly. “I love you too.”

Nanaba gasped. She reached out, stopped. “Really?”

“Well duh.” Historia rolled her eyes, and then grabbed the front of Nanaba’s shirt and pulled her down. “I’ve dreamt about you for years. I want you too, Nanaba. I want you really badly.”

Their lips touched, and Historia sighed deeply as Nanaba’s lips responded to her own. It was soft at first, affirming and warm, and Historia couldn’t imagine anything feeling as good. That was until Nanaba stood, still kissing her, and drew their bodies together with her arms. Historia responded by wrapping her arms around Nanaba’s neck, and then she gasped when Nanaba suddenly lifted her up. Her legs wound around Nanaba’s waist and she pulled away from the kiss to look deeply into Nanaba’s eyes.

“Are you sure about this?” Nanaba asked. She looked so worried, so concerned. It was the most compassionate look Historia had ever seen.

Historia smiled. “Take me to bed, Nanaba,” she husked. “I’ve never been surer of anything in my life.”

Nanaba crushed their lips together again, and then she surprised Historia with a possessive growl. They moved then, heading down the hallway to Historia’s bedroom. She trusted Nanaba, so she didn’t worry that they would trip, even though her tongue was now between Nanaba’s teeth and harsh tingles ran all over her body. When they reached her room, she was placed carefully onto the bed, and then Nanaba paused to stand.

“Nanaba?”

“Take your clothes off,” Nanaba commanded softly. Her chest rose and fell rapidly with harsh breaths, and her face remained flush with a deep red.

Historia’s heart skipped a beat. Her already ruined panties were soaked now, and she eagerly obeyed the command by first taking her pyjama pants off, then by slowly snaking her shirt upwards. With each stretch of revealed skin, Nanaba seemed to grow more flustered. Her eyes were dark with desire, following each of Historia’s movements, feeding on them. Historia shivered deeply under that gaze, and then she finally threw her shirt off and sighed as her breasts bounced free. Cool air whipped against her warm flesh and she shivered.

Nanaba remained standing, but her eyes raked down every inch of Historia’s bared body. The only bit of clothing that remained was her underwear, but that she refused to remove herself. “Come here and take them off yourself,” Historia purred. She ran a hand over her thigh, playfully pulled at her panties, and then smirked at the way Nanaba almost melted.

Almost mechanically Nanaba removed her shirt. Historia watched, hungry, and felt a wave of desire wash through her when she finally got a good look at Nanaba’s breasts. They were larger than expected, but still small, with hard, brown nipples that simply screamed for a warm mouth. And then there was her stomach, so hard and chiselled that Historia wondered if Nanaba wasn’t perhaps sculpted from marble. She even had a V above her pelvis, which brought Historia’s eyes downward, to Nanaba’s boxers. She couldn’t look at the silk fabric for long, because Nanaba slipped her thumbs underneath the elastic of the boxers and then shoved them down. They slid to the ground with ease.

Nanaba stood there, completely naked and bare. Historia ran her eyes from top to bottom, taking in the exceptional beauty that was Nanaba’s body. And when her eyes rested between Nanaba’s legs, she felt a deep throb between her own, and swallowed hard. Nanaba looked firm and ready.

“Come here,” Historia choked out.

Nanaba did so. She climbed onto the bed and then over Historia. “I love you,” she whispered.

Historia’s lungs almost stopped working. She pulled Nanaba’s body down onto her own, felt the slick hardness of Nanaba’s cock against her thigh, and sighed into her neck. “I’ve waited years for this,” she said. “Don’t make me wait any longer.”

Nanaba sighed as well, and then Historia felt her body shift. She closed her eyes when Nanaba began to kiss her, enjoyed the taste of her tongue. She wanted to taste other things, too. Wanted to run her hand over the thick veins on Nanaba’s cock, but she throbbed inside. What she needed was to go fast, not slow. They could explore each other after their first release, after Historia finally knew what it felt like to have Nanaba so deeply in side of her.

“If you want me to stop, just say so, okay?”

Historia nodded. Nanaba kissed her forehead, her lips, her cheek and then travelled down to her throat. Historia felt teeth graze her skin and shivered. Nanaba’s body moved again, and Historia’s mind swam with heat as she finally felt the head of Nanaba’s cock slide against her. She rocked upwards, desiring more contact. Nanaba chuckled into her shoulder.

“Just a little patience, love,” Nanaba said.

“Please,” Historia begged.

Nanaba leaned on her elbow to keep her weight off of Historia, and then she grabbed herself and Historia watched as Nanaba positioned herself at her entrance. They said nothing more. Historia felt Nanaba slowly push past her entrance, stretch her out and fill her. She wanted to watch as their bodies joined, wanted to see how Nanaba slid inside, but the sensations swept through her and her eyes shut tightly.

“Are you okay?” Nanaba asked softly against the skin at Historia’s throat.

“God,” Historia said, panting. “Yes, more than okay.”

Nanaba must have taken that as sufficient encouragement. After remaining still to allow Historia all the time to stop, Nanaba began to draw her hips back, grunting softly while she did. Historia could barely breathe. This was finally happening. Nanaba was so hard, so hot.

“You feel so good,” Nanaba husked against Historia’s ear.

“Oh so good,” Historia agreed. She threw her head back, wrapped her arms and legs around Nanaba to pull her as close as she could. The lust was almost consuming, but Historia also felt the intense pull of love and longing. She quickly sought for Nanaba’s lips, and then they kissed deeply while Nanaba rocked against her. After a while of lazy thrusts, Nanaba changed the angle and then the game changed—Historia felt something spark inside, and cried out loudly when Nanaba hit that spot again. Of course Nanaba took careful notice, and aimed specifically for that each time she sank back in.

“Oh god, Nanaba. So, so good.” Historia couldn’t keep her eyes closed, couldn’t form another word as she clutched at the strong shoulders above her and moaned each time Nanaba made flutter of pleasure pound along her skin. “Harder,” she gasped. “Fuck me harder.”

Nanaba released a moan of her own and did so. Historia felt her lower back tingle, dug her nails into Nanaba’s flesh and then threw her head all the way back as pleasure burst around her. Soft lips tasted her throat, but Historia barely felt it. It was a long time until she came back to herself, and then she decided to take charge. She flipped Nanaba over, still hilt deep, and grinned down at her new lover.

“My turn to make you scream,” she said.

Nanaba shuddered.


End file.
